HSM oneshots
by Trashbags
Summary: Just some of my humerous or cheesey romantic oneshots. Couples include Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, and Jelsi, and Rypay sibling bonding. Not all of the oneshots include couples, some include just friends with hints of the couples. Chapter 16 up!
1. To Love A Friend

Zeke Baylor loved Sharpay Evans, but Sharpay doesn't love him right? Wrong! This is a story where Sharpay admits her feelings for Zeke first hand. Will a romance blossom? Yeah, alright, I know you know me, there is going to be a happy ending, we all know that so why am I wasting my time anyways? To tell you the truth, I really don't know.

"Come on Shar," her friends nagged, "We all know that you guys are totally in love." So what, so she was in love with him, but he didn't need to know that, after all she was afraid of getting hurt, and no boy was worth it.

"We are not!" she angrily shot back, her ice queen mode bubbling on the surface. "We're just friends, platonic friends. Is it so wrong to love a friend?"

"You are too! We knew it!" Gabriella clapped excitedly. "You love Zeke!"

Sharpay glared at her brunette friend and snapped suddenly, "I never said that!"

In the gym, Zeke was playing a two on two games with Troy, Chad, and Jason. Chad and Zeke were behind by two points, when Troy said, "Ya know Zeke, and you're the only one in this room who doesn't have a girlfriend."

"So?" was basically what Zeke's reaction was.

"So?!" the other two shot back, and Troy continued, "Admit it, you love Sharpay, just ask her out, she'll totally say yes."

"She wills not, we're just friends; besides she doesn't like me in the way of which you speak of." Zeke argued, even to his own ears it sounded like a lie though. Sure he loved Sharpay; he has ever since freshman year, but that doesn't mean now in their junior year, that Sharpay loves him. Yet something told him that she does.

At this point, Chad had gotten a rotten idea through his mind. "I'll make a bet with you Zeke," he said, "If you make a half court shot, we'll forget all about the whole thing, but…"

"But if you don't make it," Jason said, "You'll have to kiss Sharpay, when everybody is watching."

"Alright," Zeke said, ready for the challenge. "I'll take that bet. Troy passes me the ball," Troy passed him the ball as he lined up on the half court line. Jason began the drum roll, as Chad began the dun…dun…dun…. Zeke wasn't exactly nervous about this, he's been practicing, he loved Sharpay, yes, but he didn't want to kiss her against her will especially with them all watching.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Zeke came right through those doors with Troy, Chad, and Jason right behind him," Gabriella said.

"I doubt it Gabi, please get real." Sharpay shot at her friend sort of wishing it was true.

"That would be so romantic!" Kelsi sighed.

"Oh get real you guys, we all know that is never going to happen," Taylor snorted. "The next thing you'll say is that they'll get married someday and have a whole bunch of little Zeke's and Sharpay's."

Just then, the library doors opened, revealing Zeke, Troy, Chad, and Jason out of breath.

"Talk about irony." stated Sharpay, as Gabriella and Kelsi looked at Taylor with 'I told you so' looks.

Taylor didn't know what to say at this point, a first, "Oh like you're always right!"

"Hey ladies," Troy, Chad, and Jason all said simultaneously, as Zeke said, "Uh hey Sharpay."

"Hi Zeke," Sharpay smiled, "What are you guys doing in the library, I mean you can be in the library, its just that the library just doesn't seem like your place to hang."

"Doesn't sound like yours either," Zeke reminded her.

"Hn" was her reply.

"So Sharpay, can I speak with you?" Zeke asked totally freaking out about this, he had to ask her out, okay he didn't have too, all he had to do was kiss her, but that was hard!

"Sure," Sharpay said getting up from the table where she sat with the girls. They were supposed to be doing their homework, but we all know how girls are when it comes to gossip. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked following Zeke to the large window that over looked the school yard.

"Well Sharpay, I'm really glad we're friends, and I don't want that to end, but I really like you a lot." He was afraid when he saw her shocked expression, "Just because I love you, doesn't mean that you have to feel the same about me; let's just forget this ever happened…"

"Zeke," she interrupted him, "I love you, but because of my own stupid and selfless reasons, I never said it, nor had the heart. Zeke Baylor, I love you more than anything materialistic in this world has to offer…" And they all know that's almost impossible!

And then Zeke did exactly what he wanted too for the longest time, he kissed; and she had no complaints.


	2. Goodnight

"This is just great," Zeke muttered standing alone against a pillar in the movie theater. He was supposed to be here with the guys, but they just ditched him for God knows what.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked out loud to herself looking for her friends who were no where in sight. She had gone to the movies with the girls, but when she went off to the 'little girls' room' they ditched her. Sharpay didn't exactly know anyone here, she has seen them in school, but didn't know them personally, except for one. Zeke Baylor, she saw was leaning against a pillar by himself. "Hi Zeke," she said walking up to him, "What are you doing here….alone?"

"Oh hey Sharpay," he greeted, "I was with the guys, until they ditched me. What about you?"

"Same story," she repeated.

The two teenagers just stood there in silence for the longest time, until after a while Zeke spoke breaking the penetrating silence. "It doesn't look as if they're coming back anytime soon, do you want to go see a movie?" Zeke asked already guessing what the answer might be; and so he was surprised when she had said yes. "Oh okay, I should have guessed, I mean I've asked you out several times…..wait did you just say what I think you said?"

Sharpay giggled at this, and said, "I'd love to go see a movie, how about Pirates of the Caribbean3?"

"Sure Shar," he said, "I didn't know you enjoyed that sort of stuff though?" And so they went up to the ticket booth and Zeke paid for both tickets.

"Enjoy the show," the person at the counter said.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Sharpay said buying herself a small popcorn and a small soda.

"I know, but it wasn't any trouble, and besides it's the nice thing to do."

They walked to theater five, and found two empty seats in the middle row. All through the movie, Zeke tried to steal some of her popcorn, but every time she slapped his hand away.

"That was a sad ending," Sharpay said as they walked out of the theater together. "But overall it was fabulous."

"It was," he agreed, unable to take his eyes of her, causing her to melt under his gaze. How he ever managed to resist the urge to kiss her before, he did not know.

"Hey guys!" Troy, Chad, Jason, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all greeted enthusiastically simultaneously. "There you are!" Troy exclaimed trying to fake innocence, but it wasn't at all convincing.

"Yes here we are!" Sharpay barked back causing Troy to jump in surprise. "So, what was up with ditching us?"

Troy looked at the rest of the group and gulped from nervousness, and so he used the excuse, "We didn't ditch you, we just wandered off."

"MmHm," Sharpay said quietly.

Zeke smiled at her, she was cute, funny, down to earth, could be a bitch if she wanted too, but most of the time she tried to be nice and considerate of others, and that was and so much more what he loved about her.

"Thanks for the movie Zeke," Sharpay smiled, "Thanks for nothing girls!" she glared causing them all to jump. "But I think I'm going to walk home." Sharpay said beginning on the trek home.

Zeke looked at his friends, before calling out to her, "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Thanks Zeke, it'll be good to have some company."

It was only a twenty minute walk to her house, and another ten minute walk to Zeke's. The sun was almost gone, but the moon proved to be enough for them to see. "I had a great time Zeke, thanks," she said as they reached her front door. But she didn't go inside, before she disappeared, Sharpay looked both ways casually as to look to make sure no one was watching, and then she kissed him. "Good night Zeke," she said and disappeared from sight.

"Goodnight Sharpay."

Then end-

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know.**


	3. My Brother, My Best Friend

**My Brother, My Best Friend-**

This wasn't supposed to happen, it just wasn't. Ryan, her own brother was not supposed to go. If he hadn't, he'd still be here, and not there, and she wouldn't be here at his funeral. Her dance partner, her brother, her best friend was gone forever and she'd never been given the chance to say goodbye.

"Hey Shar," Zeke said hugging her never wanting to go, and he wouldn't until he knew she was alright, "are you alright?"

She just shook her head no, the tears not ceasing. "It isn't fair!" she cried, "he was my brother, my best friend; he wasn't supposed to go so soon!"

"Shh!" Zeke comforted, "It's alright, everything's going to be alright in the end," he would have continued but she had interrupted him.

""No it's not!" she cried again, "he's gone!"

"Sharpay!" Zeke said forcefully, catching her attention and her eyes that were grief stricken. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Ryan never regretted his decision, and you must know that he loved you more than anything. You need to believe that Ryan doesn't want you to mourn for him, but have you remember him, remember the good times that you two shared, and he'd want you to move on. He'll always be in your heart; Shar, whenever you feel alone or afraid, just think of him, and he will always be there to guide you."

"You're the only one who came, why?" Sharpay asked through her tears.

Even though her face was beat red, her eyes were swollen, and her mascara ran, to him she has never looked more beautiful. "Because Shar, you're my friend, Ryan was my friend, and unlike them, I love you. Sharpay, in times of need is when you find out who your friends are, friends who are going to drop everything and run. Run to help you stand, when standing seems almost impossible. Remember, you can always lean on me." He whispered, and that was exactly what she did too.

**Please don't hate me for killing Ryan in this story, but I had to do it. I know that sounds weird, I don't fully understand myself. If you must know, I felt really bad and I cried while writing this. This will probably be the last update for this, until after Christmas, so Merry Christmas ya'll! I know, a sad note to end on especially during the Christmas season, but all well! I would update, but I have homework, and I need to update all my other stories too! **


	4. I'll Always Have You

There was only one thing that Sharpay Evans-Baylor wanted, and that was for her husband to actually come home once in awhile. Everyday he was working late at the bakery, trying to earn the money they needed to live off of, while she was at home bored to tears. You may be asking well, doesn't she have a job? Well, Sharpay acts, but despite all of the auditions she's been too, she hasn't gotten a part in a while. Zeke and Sharpay have only been married about a month and a half, but this has been going on for awhile now. Even when they were dating, many times he would have to cancel their dates because of the bakery.

Sharpay was in the living room, working on a crossword puzzle, when the phone rang. She smiled when she saw Zeke's cell phone number flash across the screen. "Hi Zeke!" she said cheerfully answering the phone.

"Hey Shar," was Zeke's reply, "Listen beautiful, I called because I have to stay late again, and won't be home until late tonight."

"Oh," Sharpay said dryly, beginning to sob. "That's fine Zeke; I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

Zeke wasn't an idiot, and knew Sharpay only too well, and besides the sobs gave everything away. "Sharpay," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sharpay said almost now fully crying.

"Sharpay," Zeke said into the phone more forcefully then he meant originally. "Don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

Sharpay sighed before telling him everything, "Listen Zeke, I love you, a lot, but I can't go on like this. I haven't had any acting jobs in a while, and you're never home. When I go to bed at night, you're not by my side, and when I awake in the morning, you're not by my side. I never get to see you, or tell you I love you. If I want to see you, I have to stop by the bakery. I understand that we need the money, but I just don't understand why you're never home…."

Zeke smiled at what his wife said, it was all true, he was never home, and he put in many long hours at the bakery. "Sharpay, I love you so much, and I'll be home in about twenty minutes, and then I'll make dinner for the two of us, I promise. I love you."

"But Zeke, what about the bakery?" Sharpay asked glad that he would be home, but knew that they needed the money and knew that the bakery was the only way to get it at the moment. "What about the money?"

"Screw the money, and screw the bakery," Zeke said, "I think my wife is more important than all that, the only thing I want you to think about at the moment, is what you want for dinner, and what kind of desert you want. I love you Sharpay, more than anything."

"I love you too Zeke, a lot more than every piece of pink clothing that I may or may not own," she said making them both laugh. And as they hung up, they knew that no matter what, they will always have each other.

**Alright, so that was a crappy ending. What did you guys think? I didn't like it as much, but all well. **


	5. I'll always follow

**So this is another Zekepay story that I thought of. It just came to me out of nowhere, so I hope you enjoy it. It starts off when they're in high school, and then fast forwards a bit till when they're about 21, 22 maybe. Something likes that. Summary: Zeke and Sharpay always had the perfect relationship, until graduation and they were forced to say goodbye, probably forever. But a few years later, fate brought the two back in another time and another place. Probably a one shot! **

Ryan watched in disappointment as Sharpay and Zeke slow danced together, her head resting on his shoulder, and he could almost tell she was choking back tears. They had found each other, he knew they loved each other, but now he just wished to grab Sharpay and run. Then they wouldn't have to deal with the tears that came with saying goodbye. They wouldn't have to do with the tears, and forget that that romance ever happened; it would have been a fast way out, but not the right thing to do.

"I'll miss you Zeke," Sharpay sobbed.

"Me too," Zeke whispered, "Wherever you wander, you know I'll always follow. I always have, and I always will."

Sharpay gave him a doubtful look, but smiled just the same, before she kissed him passionately.

XXX

Sharpay Evans was at the airport with her several pink bags she called luggage. And of course, she was trying to give some guys grief, who wouldn't book her flight or something. (I have never been to an airport, so just grin and bear it!)

"Name please?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Sharpay Evans," she smiled briskly.

"One second pleases."

Sharpay hated waiting, she was Sharpay Evans, and she was not supposed to wait!

Zeke Baylor was at the same airport, waiting, when he heard the name Sharpay Evans, the name of his high school sweetheart, he turned to see the back of a blonde with several pink luggage bags. "Sharpay?" he asked.

Hearing her name, Sharpay turned around to look at whoever said her name. She took her sunglasses off to peer at him, but when she recognized him, her smile broadened. "What are you doing here…in New York Zeke?"

"I was here for my cousin's wedding," he said, "What about you?"

"Trying to get a break in Broadway," she replied, "I was just trying to book a flight back to Albuquerque last minute for my parent's anniversary. Ryan called, and said that he needed me back in Albuquerque A.S.A.P."

"This is strange," Zeke said, "Seeing you here."

"Yeah," she confirmed, "I never thought I'd see you again after graduation."

"Wherever you wander," he said, "I'll always follow."

**So what did you think? I thought the ending was crappy, but all well. I can't think of something better. Please tell me what you thought. **


	6. Check Yes Or No

**Hey everyone! This one shot is a Troyella! This would be my first attempt ever at a Troyella one shot. This is for Valentines Day, even though I totally hate the holiday. But I thought of it, so I hope you enjoy it! It's called Check Yes Or No. **

It was Valentine's Day at East Elementary School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, where third grader Troy Bolton chased Gabriella Montez around the playground at recess that day. Valentine's Day, nothing special, just where you gave everyone in your class a valentine, and they would be able to look at there valentines when they went inside from recess.

Troy Bolton was digging through his valentine box, star wars, Disney princesses, Barbie, power rangers, but one caught his eye. That was a folded piece of paper. So he picked it up and read it. It read:

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand _

_If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Montez_

And there were two boxes, one with a yes by it, and the other with a no by it.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

They were now twenty four years old, and Troy has been trying to figure out a way on how to propose to Gabriella. They have been a couple for years now, ever since freshman year of high school, but they've been best friend since Valentine's Day in third grade. That was it! Valentine's Day! The note! It was perfect!

Gabriella had just gotten home from work and set her purse down on the kitchen table as she flipped through the mail. Nothing interesting, except bills. So she laid it down and went into the living room to watch TV. There was a surprise waiting for right then and there. There was rose petals scattered everywhere, with a folded piece of paper in the middle. There were also scented candles lit. Confused as she was, she walked to middle of the room, and picked up the note. And there was a message from the past.

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand_

_If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

"What?" Gabriella asked out loud to no one. "What is this?" Just then Troy stepped out from the coat closet, "oh my Troy?"

"Yeah it's me." He smiled.

"What is this?" she asked.

"What is what?" he asked.

"The note." She replied.

"Oh," he shrugged, "That's just my way of saying, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

**Yay! If you're wondering, she said yes! I think it's kind of obvious, but whatever. I hoped you liked it, I thought it was really sweet. Please review, and tell me what you thought. Remember this is my first attempt at a Troyella one shot, so please tell me what you thought!**


	7. Hey Romeo

**Hey ya'll, this one a Chaylor. It's called Hey Romeo; and I really hope you like it. **

Chad was heartbroken, his cheerleader girlfriend just dumped him, they always did that, well he was usually the dumper not the dumped. So he decided to do what the only thing he knows how to do at a time like this, call Troy.

"Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico," he said into the mouthpiece.

"No Chad," Troy said, "The last time we crossed the border into Mexico illegally, we got in trouble with the law, and not to mention I was grounded for a year!"

Chad hung up and called Zeke. "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"Sorry Chad," Zeke said, "but I've got a date with Sharpay in just a little while, and I have nothing to wear!"

"Dude you sound like a girl!" Chad said before hanging up. Next he called Jason, "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"Can't, I'm spending the day with Kelsi," Jason said.

So now Chad decided to call Ryan. "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"Zeke warned me of this when he picked Sharpay up a minute ago," Ryan answered, "and besides why go to Mexico, when I can go to Spain?"

Chad was fed up now, so he called Troy again. "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"NO I WILL NOT GO TO MEXICO!!!!" Troy yelled into the phone. "What do you want to there anyways?"

"Show them Mexican girls a couple of real hillbillies."

"In case you're forgetting Chad, I already have a girl, with Latin blood!" Troy said, "Why don't you give Taylor McKessie a call, I hear she likes you."

"Eww! Gross! She's a nerd! I'd rather call Sharpay!" Chad yelled into the phone, before hanging up. Next he called Zeke. "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"Eww…" Sharpay said answering the phone, "They're filthy poor in Mexico, and not when I'm with Zeke I'm not going anywhere with you. If you suggested Spain, then maybe I'd go. Eww!!!!!!!!!!"

"Put Zeke on the damn phone cockroach!" Chad yelled, hearing Sharpay gasp.

"DUDE!" Zeke yelled over the phone, "DON"T EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A COCKROACH AGAIN!!!!"

"Hey Romeo…."

"I'm not going to Mexico with you Chad."

"That's all you needed to say."

"Call Taylor McKessie, I hear she likes you." Zeke suggested.

"Eww! Gross! She's a nerd! I'd rather date Sharpay!" Chad screamed.

"Are you done insulting my girlfriend yet?"

"No."

Zeke hung up, so Chad went and called Jason again. "Hey Romeo, let's go down to Mexico."

"Why?"

"To show them Mexican girls a couple of real hillbillies," Chad said.

"Call Taylor McKessie, I hear she likes you."

"My girlfriend did not break up with me!"

"You always do this when a girl dumps you Chad, and one time we actually did go to Mexico with you, and got in trouble with the law… of both countries!"

"Humph." Chad growled as he hung up, and called Ryan. However when Ryan saw Chad's phone number on his caller id, he didn't even answer the phone. And once again, he called Troy.

"Hey Romeo, can I have Taylor McKessie's phone number?"

"So you've finally come to your senses huh?" troy asked.

"Yeah, so can I have her number?"

"Sorry, but I don't have her number," Troy said, "Call Gabi, and she'll give you Taylor's phone number."

"Thanks man." Chad said as he hung up, so he dialed Gabriella's phone number. "Hey Juliet," he said when she answered the phone, "can you give me Taylor's phone number?"

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend dumped me, and the guys won't go to Mexico with me."

"Taylor won't go Mexico either," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Taylor."

"So uh Taylor," Chad said, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure," she said. "As long as we don't go to Mexico."

**So what did you think? Was it any good? **


	8. Just Another Day In Paradise

**So I was listening to the radio on the way to school, and some of my fave country songs were playing. So I had gotten this awesome idea to write song fic one shots using them of my fave couples in High School Musical. This one **_**Just another Day in Paradise**_** is a Troyella, I hope you enjoy it. **

Outside the window, Troy could hear the dog barking outside, and the kids screaming downstairs. This was the morning routine, the kids screaming and the dog barking wake him, and he trudges downstairs for breakfast.

_The Kids_ screaming, phone ringing,

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing_

_That stack of bills overdue_

_Good morning Baby, how are you?_

"Good morning Baby," Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek as she worked on feeding the kids. "How are you?"

_Got a half hour, quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk but the milks gone sour_

_My funny face makes you laugh_

_Twist the top on and put it back_

"In case you've forgotten Troy," Gabriella told him as he took a drink from the milk jug, and laughing at his funny face when he realized the milk had gone sour, "you have a half hour before you have to leave for work."

"And I'll be ready," Troy replied.

_There goes the washing machine_

_Baby, don't kick it _

_I promise I'll fix it_

_Long about a million other things_

"This is just great," Gabriella muttered as the washing machine stopped working as she kicked it.

"Whoa baby, don't kick it," Troy said, "I'll fix it, I promise," he winked.

"Like all the other things you promised you'd fix?"

"Yeah."

_Well its okay, so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well, there's no place _

_I'd rather be_

_Well it's two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord ever night_

_For just another day in paradise_

Troy was waiting impatiently for Gabriella, they had a dinner date at the restaurant, but she was running late again. All she had to do was take their son to his orthodontist appointment. Fifteen minutes later, they're son Caleb came waltzing in, and Gabi was rushing behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late Troy," she said, "but they had us waiting forever over there."

"There's no way we can make our dinner date, the reservation is at seven, that's five minutes away!" When she had heard that, Gabi had begun to cry, but Troy wiped her tears, and said, "Hey don't worry, we'll just order pizza and have some alone time." At what Troy was hinting at, Gabriella giggled.

_Friday, you're late_

_I guess we'll never make it to our dinner date_

_At the restaurant you start to cry_

_Baby, we'll just improvise_

_Well, plan B looks like_

_Dominoes' Pizza in the candlelight_

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room_

_Make a little love that's overdue_

_But somebody had a bad dream_

_Mamma and daddy_

_Me and my teddy_

_Come to sleep in between_

Tami, Troy and Gabriella's five year old daughter rubbed her electric blue eyes as she held her teddy and descended down the hall to her parent's room, her shoulder length brown hair messed up. "Mamma," she said appearing in their doorway, "I had a bad dream."

"Aw come here Tami," Gabi said holding her arms out for her daughter, "you can sleep between me and daddy." Tami climbed onto the bed, and snuggled up next to both of her parent's and was soon fast asleep again.

_Yeah, its okay it's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well, there's not place I'd rather be_

_Well, it's two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise_

_Well, it's okay it's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well, there's no place_

_I'd rather be_

_Its two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise_

_For just another day in paradise_

And the very next day, the exact same thing happens to wake Troy from his deep slumber, the phone rings, and the kids are screaming, but that is how he likes it, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

_Well, it's the kids screaming_

_The phone ringing_

_Just another day_

_Well, it's Friday you're late_

_Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise_

**So there you have it, I hope you like it. Please let me know, I really need some reviews on these one shots, I would like to know what people think of them. **


	9. Beer Goggles

**I'm sure everyone knows the song**_** Billy's got his beer goggles on.**_** Well I like this song, and this one is about Chad. Sort of a Chaylor I guess.**

Taylor had just broken up with Chad. She had told him that he had put basketball first too many times, and she was not going to live with it anymore, so she told him goodbye. Taylor had been Chad's first and only love, but now that she is no longer in his life, he did something he had never done before, he headed to the bar.

_Awww Yah!  
Billy's at the bar, he's been there all night  
first ten beers he's had, since her goodbye  
HEY! HEY!_

_She left him broke, in his new truck  
He don't smoke, but he lights one up  
Temporary fix, for his heartache  
He's hurting bad, but he's feeling great_

Chad only smokes when a girl breaks his heart, which hasn't been often since he met Taylor, but now that she's gone, he lights one up to fix his heartache, which is helping at the moment.

_He's on the dance floor yelling Freebird  
Singing off pitch but he knows every word  
Grabs him a girl and he holds on tight  
He's chasing everything in sight  
He'll fall apart when he gets home  
But right now his worries are gone  
Life looks good, good, good  
Billy's got his beer goggles on  
Hey!_

After a few drinks, he's on the dance floor and yelling Freebird, and even though he sings off pitch, he sure knows every word. Everyone can see that he'll fall apart eventually, but he doesn't care as he grabs a girl and dances with her.

When drunk, people tend to get mean and start fights, that's not Chad's case. He's here to laugh and forget about Taylor, and won't cry unless he spills some beer.

Lot of drunks, get real mean  
They'll pick a fight, over anything  
Billy wants to laugh, that's why he's here  
You won't see him cry, unless you spill his beer

_He's on the dance floor yelling Freebird  
Singing off pitch but he knows every word  
Grabs him another girl and he holds on tight  
Now he's chasing everything in sight  
He'll fall apart when he gets home  
Right now his worries are gone  
Life looks good, good, good  
Billy's got his beer goggles……. On_

_He's on the dance floor yelling Freebird  
Singing off pitch but he knows every word  
Grabs him another girl he hold on tight  
He don't see ugly  
Through blood shot eyes  
He'll fall apart when he gets home  
But right now his worries are gone  
Cause life looks good, good, good  
So good, good, good,  
Life looks good, good, good  
Billy's got his beer goggles…….on_

**That didn't quite turn out how I wanted it too, but I hope it works. What do you think? Do you like it? Please review.**


	10. Childhood Memories

When they were five years old, they were the best of friends anyone could wish for, despite the fact they were brother and sister, twins to be exact. They would run free across the backyard of their mansion, pretending they were in New York, Paris, or Mulan, even Rome! Sometimes even Broadway, which they hoped to be on one day. The smell of freshly baked apple pie, turkey, and potatoes and gravy filled the air, the only scent you could smell, mixed with the crisp autumn air on Thanksgiving Day. It was one of their favorite holidays, one because it was in the autumn, their favorite season, and two all their cousins came to visit and they had other kids around their age to play with.

"Sharpay! Ryan!" their mother would call for them, "come and says hi to the family." Of course the five year old twins would rather not end their game, but obeyed just the same.

Sharpay and Ryan had this one cousin who was two years older than them, named Rochelle. If you saw her, and how she acted, you might just say she was jealous of Sharpay and Ryan. You see, they had the best friend, that she didn't have, the cute innocent faces, even the money. To her, they had everything and much more. So whenever given the chance, Rochelle would tear them apart, insult them, or whatever.

Ryan was a good target; he was blonde as was Sharpay, blue eyed, wore hats, but that made him look cute, like innocent cute. Oh and reason why she would do this to Ryan and not Sharpay, was that Ryan wasn't as smart I guess you could say. He had some trouble saying some words, it didn't mean he had a speech impediment, or that he was stupid none the less, but Ryan was just a little slower than some, but that didn't matter, his parents loved him, and Sharpay loved him.

"Hi Rochelle," Sharpay would say curtly in a new pink dress, her hair pulled back in pig tails.

"Hi Rochelle," Ryan would also say dressed in nicely pressed jeans, and a button down shirt, wearing a hat.

"Hello clones," she would say to them, a light smirk evident on her smug little face. "Cute dress," she would say to Sharpay, causing Sharpay to smile and curtsy. "Ugly hat," she would say to Ryan, causing him to frown. It was obvious that Sharpay was her favorite cousin of the two, and Ryan didn't matter. Whenever they would play together, she took no notice of Ryan, and Sharpay somewhat felt bad for her brother.

This day, Sharpay and Ryan went inside of their mother's wishes, and put aside their game for later. Of course Rochelle was their, ready to put down Ryan, as always. "Cute dress," she said to Sharpay who wore a pink dress with a white bow in the back, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "Get a better taste in hats," she said to Ryan who once again frowned. They went upstairs and played with Sharpay's dollhouse in her room, the three of them. Oh yeah another thing, Ryan also liked playing with dolls with his sister. But was wrong with that? He only had a sister to play with, so they would tend to do things together, and that included Ryan liking to play with dolls. Rochelle had Ryan's favorite doll, and she knew it too.

"May I please have the doll?" he asked politely.

"No!" Rochelle would yell at him, "go away Ryan, you're stupid!"

She didn't have to tell Ryan twice, he got up and left. In fact he was no where in sight by the time they were called downstairs for dinner. "Girls," Mrs. Evans said, "where's Ryan?"

"I don't know," Rochelle would say scrunching her nose in disgust, "he ran off."

"Sharpay?" Mrs. Evans now said turning to her daughter, "Do you know where your brother is?"

"No," Sharpay answered telling the truth, "but I think I know where he is."

"Could you go and get him for dinner please, and don't mess up your dress?"

"Yes mommy," Sharpay said and left.

Ryan was in this big tree they happened to have in their backyard, which was friendly to climb. This was where Sharpay thought he was, and this was where he was. The twins had actually spent a lot of time in this tree, it let them feel free, it would comfort them when down, so it was only appropriate that he go there now.

"Ryan!" Sharpay called to her brother walking out onto the cool grass.

"In the tree," came Ryan's reply. So, Sharpay in her heels and dress climbed the tree to where her brother was.

"Come to dinner Ry," she said sitting across from him on a branch.

"No, I'm stupid, it would be better if I weren't there."

"You're not stupid Ry," Sharpay said truthfully.

"You think so?" Ryan asked not sure whether to believe her or not.

"I know so," Sharpay smiled.

Oh what memories! They were what they loved, and even as they went from five to fifteen, not once had they stopped climbing that tree, or spending time together. Of course when they were fifteen they had a stage, and didn't have to pretend in they're backyard.

And now when they were twenty three, they had returned home to their parent's house for Thanksgiving. Ryan had come by himself from New York. He knew Sharpay now lived in LA; they kept in touch, but not recently. His mom ushered him in and took his coat and belongings. Sharpay was already there, holding hands with a nice young man, and laughing with him.

"Hey Ry!" Sharpay greeted getting up from where she sat with the guy and hugged her brother.

"Hey Shar!" he greeted hugging her back.

"You remember Zeke from high school, don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan said quickly, "Hi Zeke, it's nice to see you two still together."

"Thanks bro," Zeke said as they shared a manly hug, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Dinner!" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen, where the three gathered in the dining room for the meal.

Sharpay sat next to Zeke for the meal. They laughed, they talked, and they held hands. One thing that surprised Ryan was the engagement ring on his sister's finger. And at that moment, he was sad, he was mad, he was jealous. He didn't want to lose his sister again. I mean he lost her once when he moved to New York and her to LA; he didn't want to lose her again. You could tell that he was jealous; by the way he stabbed his food with his fork. Eventually, having enough of their cuteness, he excused himself.

"Excuse me," he mumbled leaving from the table and leaving his meal.

"Does anyone know where Ryan went too?" Mrs. Evans asked worried about her son.

"I think I do," Sharpay said getting up from the table.

Sharpay walked outside and too the tree that she and Ryan had played in so many times as kids. "Ryan?" she asked.

"Go away," Ryan's voice said, "I don't want to talk to you."

"What is this about?" Sharpay asked climbing the tree to talk to him, and she sat across from him on the branch. "Ryan is this about my engagement to Zeke?"

"Yeah," Ryan mumbled.

"Why?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Because you're my sister Shar," he said, "and I don't want to lose you again. We lost touch when we moved to separate parts of the country, and I don't want that to happen again. I guess I feel that Zeke is taking you away from me. I love you Shar, I don't want to lose you."

"But you won't lose me," Sharpay assured, "Ryan after the wedding, Zeke and I planned on moving out to New York, I wanted a shot a Broadway, like my big brother. And together, we can knock them dead."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too."

"I guess this is the end of our childhood dreams and memories in this tree?"

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed sadly. "But wherever we go, we'll make new memories…together."


	11. What The Heck?

I do realize that it is a little late for April fool's Day, but whatever, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

**I do realize that it is a little late for April fool's Day, but whatever, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

"You know, I was supposed to be a girl," Chad told his friends Jason and Zeke. "That's what the doctor told my mom, but I turned out to be a boy instead."

"What part of 'we don't care' don't you understand dude?" Zeke asked officially creeped out.

"Hey it's nothing worse than what I gotta watch what you do with Sharpay," Chad defended.

"You and Taylor do the same thing," Zeke reminded him.

"Not in front of you."

"No, just in front of everybody else though, in Ms. Darbus's class."

"Touché." (I can't spell, deal with it.)

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted walking up to three of the guys. "Have you seen Troy?"

"Nope," Jason replied.

"Oh okay then," Gabriella shrugged, "he was supposed to call me to see if I needed a ride to school, but he never called. I hope everything's okay." And then she went to find Taylor in the chemistry lab.

"See ya later bros," Zeke said, "I'm gonna go to homeroom, so I'm actually not late today."

"Adios amigo," they replied. That was a plus about having Gabriella as your friend; you learned how to speak some Spanish.

What had caught the entire school body's attention was Troy Bolton, East High's primo boy walking into school holding the hand of Sharpay Evans, and he seemed to be enjoying it too. They laughed, they flirted, and they were a couple? Since when? Just yesterday he was doing all that with Gabriella Montez, and yesterday Sharpay was making out with Zeke Baylor. What the heck is going on?

"Yo dudes," Troy said passing Chad and Jason in the halls, his arm around Sharpay's waist.

"Yo," they replied, not really noticing what Troy and Sharpay were doing, I mean first they thought it was Gabi.

"Since when did Gabs become a blonde?" Jason asked.

"That's not Gabi," Chad said, "That's Sharpay."

They were confused, Troy and Sharpay hardly ever said two words to each other. Why are they all coupley and ewe. "They're cheating on Gabs and Zeke?"

"No duh Sherlock!" Chad yelled at him. "We have to tell them!"

"Did you see their faces," Sharpay asked Troy giggling.

"Oh yeah," Troy said.

"That was so funny."

"Like what the heck?!" Troy said making a complete surprised face, making Sharpay laugh even more. "At first I wasn't sure on your little prank, but it is so hilarious!"

"Do you think they bought it?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know!"

"Zeke!" Chad said running into Ms. Darbus's classroom, where some of the students were waiting for the bell to ring, Zeke among them.

"What is it man?"

"Sharpay's cheating on you!" Chad said out of breath, from running all the way from the other side of the school as fast as he could.

"Very funny," Zeke said. "Nice prank Chad."

"It isn't a prank!" Chad defended himself, "I saw it with my own two eyes! Sharpay and Troy were doing what you do with her."

"I'm not buying it Chad," Zeke said again turning his attention away from his friend.

"Gabs!" Jason called out to Gabriella out of breath, running into the chemistry lab.

"What is it J?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy's cheating on you for Sharpay!"

"Very funny." Gabriella smiled, "that's a good prank."

When the bell rang, all the students piled into their respective homerooms to begin there first hour classes. Sharpay walked in followed by Ryan. She went over by Zeke, and kissed him. Behind the Evans twins was Troy. Nothing out of the ordinary, which made Chad and Jason think they were temporarily insane. Just a few minutes ago, they swore they saw Troy with his arm around Sharpay's waist, and flirting with her and everything. So what was going on now?

Even Ms. Darbus knew something was up, Gabriella and Troy weren't looking at each other, she didn't have to yell at Zeke and Sharpay for PDA. And Troy and Sharpay were staring at each other googily eyed, what happened? Ms. Darbus had to take a double take to see if she was seeing things correctly. "What the heck?" she thought, "Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton are not engrossed in each other, I didn't have to scold Miss Evans and Mr. Baylor for PDA, and Miss Evans and Mr. Bolton are staring at each other. What is going on? This is not like any of them at all."

"Do you think its working?" Troy whispered to Sharpay as they walked out of homeroom.

"Yeah," Sharpay whispered back, "did you see Ms. Darbus's face?"

"Yeah," Troy agreed, "And Chad thought he was going insane!"

"I told you she was cheating on you," Chad told Zeke.

"I didn't see anything," Zeke replied truthfully. "Sharpay walked in and kissed me, and we agreed we would meet up later for our third class together."

"Are you blind?"

"Are you crazy?"

Ms. Darbus wasn't the only one who had noticed that something wasn't right. Coach Bolton was confused as to why his son and Sharpay were well you know holding hands, flirting, a kiss on the cheek. None of that was normal, what the heck?

"I wonder what people are saying about this," Sharpay wondered aloud to Troy.

"You know Sharpay, I'm glad I agreed to help you with this prank," Troy said and hugged her, just as Gabriella, Zeke, and the rest of the gang walked past.

"I told you!" Chad exclaimed, "You guys are being cheated on!"

"Troy?" Gabriella began to cry.

"What's going on here?" Zeke asked, he could tell his anger was building up inside him.

"Oh," Troy said, "Sharpay and I am now a couple," he tried so hard to keep a straight face, and surprisingly it worked too. The rest of the gang was shocked, what the heck was going on here?!

"April fools!" Sharpay exclaimed laughing her head off at her friend's reaction.

"Sharpay called me up last night to pull a prank on the school," troy exclaimed.

"I can't believe it worked so well," Sharpay commented.

"So you aren't cheating on us?" Zeke asked confused.

"Zeke," Sharpay said, "I would never cheat on you, and I love you too much."

"Awe," the rest of the gang said as they kissed.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella scolded, "that is not funny!"

"Oh but it was!"

"Oh man was we way off," Jason told Chad.

"No duh Sherlock!"

The next day at school, Zeke and Sharpay could be found in the gym making out, while Troy and Gabriella were holding hands everywhere you looked. They were always together. The rest of the student body was confused; they were for sure convinced that Troy was cheating on Gabi, and Sharpay on Zeke. What the heck? They asked. What is going on? All they could do after that was shrug.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	12. Life Is Like A Roll Of Toilet Paper

Oh my god, it is finally here

**Oh my god, it is finally here! The greatest thing ever in history! I wrote a Jelsi! Can you believe it? Well, anyways, here it is. I hope you like this, I know I do.**

Jason Cross, age seventeen, student of East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, was skipping through the halls after basketball practice. He was skipping because he was happy, cheerful, merry, and gay even. (Gay means happy, and everyone knows it). And he was happy, because they were sure to win their basketball game against the West High Knights tomorrow. When Jason had heard crying, he had stopped dead in his tracks. The muffled noise was coming from the auditorium. Who on earth would be in the auditorium at this hour? Well now, Jason was always curious, it was just one of the many things about him. Because he was so curious, he sometimes asked these stupid questions. Well, he didn't ask a stupid question now, he opened the door to the auditorium and let himself in.

There, in the auditorium, up on the stage was the drama club's pianist Kelsi Nielson. She was sitting at the piano crying. He didn't know why, nor would he usually care. She was a drama geek, and he a jock; and everyone knows that drama geeks and jocks don't mix. Well except for a few out of the ordinary. But that is a different story and has nothing to do about this story.

Jason subtly crept onto the stage and sat next to her. She flinched as he was closer than ever before. What was a jock doing here, in the chapel of the arts? Quickly before he saw her, she wiped the tears away, because big girls don't cry. Instead he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Kelsi looked into his eyes, he seemed sincere, and maybe she could trust him. "It's the end of senior year. Soon all we once knew will be lost, and everything will become new. I'm scared. I'm afraid of what is to come."

"You know," Jason said, "I like to think of life like a roll of toilet paper. The closer to the end it gets the faster it goes. But there is still a lot of role left. It may seem slow now, but life goes by pretty quick. All we can do is live for this moment. Don't worry about that past, which is over and done with. Don't worries about the future, whatever happens, happen."

Kelsi realized that he was absolutely right, who would have know that Jason Cross, the stupid kid that sits in the back of the classroom in homeroom said something like that? Something smart. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

"So do you feel better?" he asked. Kelsi could only nod as he hugged her. When they released each other, Jason sat up straight and placed his hands on the piano keys and began to play. He could play the piano?

"You play the piano?" Kelsi asked amazed. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah," Jason said, "everyone has their secrets, and this is mine."

Kelsi learned two things that day. 1) Live for the moment, because it's really all you have. 2) First impressions are usually wrong.

**-The End**

**I got the life is like a roll of toilet paper thing from an email my sister sent me. The saying was funny, and I knew I could use it in a Jelsi one-shot. And so that is what I did. So what did you think? Could you please review? I would really appreciate it.**


	13. When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

"Hey," Zeke said coming up next to Sharpay, the only noise really audible was the scuff of his shoes on the floor

"Hey," Zeke said coming up next to Sharpay, the only noise really audible was the scuff of his shoes on the floor. She was standing alone in the gym just zoning out and keeping to her. Being the kind of guy he was, knew that this wasn't like her at all. Sharpay was normally loud, attention grabbing, anything but grave like she was now.

"Hey," she managed to squeak out, sounding much smaller than she actually was. After all she was usually larger than life, or at least that was how she made herself out to be.

"You okay?" he asked keeping his distance.

"Yeah," she sighed, "just thinking."

"What about?" he asked taking a step closer?

She sighed again, hesitant to tell him. "Zeke," she said his name turning to face him and look him in the eye. "High school is over. We'll move onto bigger and better things, the friends we made, the relationships we once loved will be no more…"

"What are you saying?"

"We have to break up," Sharpay said sadly.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay as vulnerable as she was began to cry lightly hoping it would go unnoticed by Zeke. But Zeke had noticed the tears and hugged her, to comfort her.

"Because," she sobbed, "We're going to two different colleges on different parts of the country. We'll never see each other again."

"Do you really believe that?" Zeke asked her.

"Well yeah," she said.

"Then, I won't ask you and just leave never to see you again," Zeke half joked as he started to leave.

"Ask me what?" she asked causing him to stop in his tracks and walk back to her.

He took her hand and got down and kneeled on one knee. "Sharpay," he asked, "will you marry me?" The ring he had presented was gorgeous. It had a pink diamond in the middle, surrounded by several smaller diamonds in a tear drop setting, and the band was gold.

Sharpay now had more tears, this time tears of joy. Was she ever wrong or what? She knew from that moment she would lose her friends and her love, but he had surprised her and she now knew what they meant when they said, "When one door closes, another door opens." A broad smile then appeared on her face as she choked out a yes.

Zeke has never been happier in his life. He stood up and slipped the ring over her finger and kissed her passionately.

-the end.

**This one-shot, I actually wrote during school one day, when I was bored. So what did you think of it. When I finished, I just wanted to go Aw.**


	14. My Sister, My Best Friend

"Hey Sara

"Hey Sara!" Ryan Evans greeted his date at the restaurant they were having dinner at. They had agreed to meet each other there, I mean it was a date, a one time date. They weren't dating or anything like that.

"Hi Ryan, oooo cool hat you're wearing!" she complimented, "it goes well with your shirt."

"Thanks," was his reply.

"Great," Sharpay Evans mumbled, "this is just great." Sharpay was at the West High parking lot stranded, because her pink convertible wouldn't start. She was only at West High, because her boyfriend Zeke Baylor who played on the basketball team back at East High, wanted her to come to the game.

"Ryan?" she said into her cell phone, "my car won't start."

"Alright sis, where are you?" Ryan asked.

"The West High parking lot."

"I'll be there right away!" Sure West High was way on the other end of Albuquerque, but that didn't matter. "Sorry Sara, but I gotta jet." Ryan said getting up from their meal.

"Where are you going?" she shrieked, "you can't leave on our date!"

"My sister needs me." And with that he left, not looking back. It didn't matter the distance, for a best friend who is in trouble you will hit the gas, get their fast and never stop to think what's in it for me, or that it's way too far.

"Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed when he had gotten there. "You're here!"

"Yeah Shar," Ryan smiled, "I blew off my date to help you."

"You blew off your date?" Sharpay asked rather confused, "why?"

"Because Shar, you're my sister, and my best friend. And a good friend will always be right by your side, helping you through any struggles and a good friend will drop everything and run to your aide."

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for." Sharpay whispered as the two embraced.

**Well, I guess this one was okay, I've written better. But all well. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. HSM, Creme brulee, and an elf

**High School Musical, Creme brulee, and Elves are not a pretty sight, when together. You are probably asking, "What?" this very moment. And you should ask that. Well, just read and see what happens in this strange oneshot. **

Zeke had made creme brulee for Sharpay as a peace offering after they had gotten into a fight. He wanted Chad to deliver it to Sharpay, saying it was from Zeke. However, the day before, Taylor made Chad watch 'The Lord Of The Rings' and he is now obsessed with elves. So he took the creme brulee to Sharpay, dressed as Legolas, from 'The Lord Of The Rings', without the blonde wig. "My Lady fair," Chad said walking up to Sharpay, was quite uncertain about whether or not she should run. "I am here bearing a gift to you from the elves."

"It's from Zeke, isn't it?" Sharpay asked.

"It's from the head of my council," was Chad's reply.

"You're scaring me," Sharpay said as she took the creme brulee, and ran away, as fast as she could in heels. Chad store after quite confused. Was it something he said? He just shrugged it off, and continued walking down the hall.

"Ah mellon," Chad said to Jason as he passed him the halls.

"Is it Halloween?!" Jason asked excitedly to his friend.

"Nope," Chad explained. "I'm dressed as an elf, because Zeke sent me on a quest to destroy the one ring."

Taylor heard her boyfriend say this, and slapped her forehead. "Remind me to not show him 'The Two Towers' or 'The Return Of The King'". she said to Gabriella who agreed with her.

"I just asked you to give Sharpay creme brulee," Zeke said confused passing his two friends in the hallway at school.

"Whatever," Chad said pushing Zeke to leave. "But all the same, I'm an elf."

Jason's eyes got big, he sat on the floor, hugged his knees, rocked himself back and forth while he cried. Chad was quite confused at this, and ran away to find Troy, and the school nurse. A moment later, Chad came back with Troy and the school nurse running after him. "What happened to this kid?" the nurse asked.

"I dressed as an elf to give a gift to Sharpay from Zeke, and I told Jason I was an elf, when he asked if it was Halloween, and he's been like that ever since." Chad explained to them.

"Chad!" Troy scolded his best friend, "Jason is afraid of elves!"

"Well," the schol nurse said, "I'm obviously not needed here."

She began to walk away when Chad called out, "Aren't you going to put him a straight jacket or something?!"

"It's okay," the nurse said to Chad, "I'll call your parents and we'll decide the best treatment for you from there, okay?"

"Not me!" Chad called after her. When it was just him, Troy, and Jason, Chad asked, "Jay is afraid of elves?"

"Yes," Troy replied, "he's been like that ever since his parents told him about Santa Clause and his toy making elves."

The next day, was Friday. And as every Friday night, they all go out on a group date sort of thing. They all met at Troy's house, before they headed out to wherever they planned to go that night. "Where's Chad?" Taylor asked confused, not seeing her boyfriend. "He's always the first one here, he practically lives here!"

So Troy had to explain what happened to Chad. "After the whole incident with Chad and Jason about 'you know what with pointed ears' the school nurse called Chad's parents to have his head examined by a doctor. So that's where he is now."

**I have one strange mind, I know. I would have to say that is one of thee most hilarious things I have ever written. So I personally enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of this, and I vow to never write anything dealing with High School Musical, Creme brulee, and Elves in the same story agian. That's a fair deal, is it not?**


	16. Teenagers, Trucks, And Cake

Zeke Baylor happened to be one of the greatest bakers in the state, and his aunt wanted him to bake the cake for her wedding. Unfortunately, Zeke couldn't deliver the cake himself, because he had to make it up to his girlfriend Sharpay Evans. He missed the opening night of the production she was starring in with her twin brother Ryan Evans, and that did not bode with her well. So Zeke had paid Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth to deliver the cake to the reception hall, unharmed. However, a mile away from the church out on some back country road, Troy's truck broke down. Troy had the great idea for calling for help, but however, Chad no longer had his cell phone, because he wanted to see if it would survive going through the wash. Troy forgot his cellphone at his girlfriend Gabriella Montez's house. So here they are with a wedding cake, and a broken down truck. Oh what were they to do?

"Troy," Chad said suddenly to his best friend, "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"To the bathroom," Chad said.

"Then go," Troy replied.

"That cactus looks nice."

"Just go."

With Chad gone for the moment, Troy stayed by his now useless truck. This was so not worth the 75 dollars Zeke gave them. What could he do? He didn't know anything about fixing motors in vehicles. And then was when Troy learned not to be sarcastic with a police officer. The cops were driving past, but pulled over and asked if he needed any help.

"Need help?" the short, plump one asked.

"Oh no," Troy said sarcastically, "I'm just enjoying the scenery."

"Very well," the tall skinny one said. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a parking ticket then."

When the cops drove off, Troy could only mumble, "great."

"Dude," Chad said reappearing, "what's that?"

"A parking ticket," Troy replied.

"Why?"

"I was sarcastic with cops."

"Dude, you realize that we are never going to be able to live this down?"

"I know."

So Troy and Chad waited by the side of the road just sitting on the tailgate of Troy's truck with the cake. "We have a half hour before the reception," Chad said looking at his watches.

"If we can get the cake to the reception before it's time to cut the cake, we'll be good." Troy said to his best friend.

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "and hopefully Zeke won't kill us for ruining his cake."

"Think positive."

"This is good cake," Chad said swallowing.

"CHAD!"

"Oh what does it matter?" Chad asked, "It's not like we're getting a beach house."

"Zeke is going to kill us when he finds out," Troy ranted.

"Does he have to know?" Chad asked.

"The only way for him not to find out is if we leave the state."

"That's a good idea," Chad said.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. "Canada!" they both exclaimed. But then Troy's smile suddenly faded to a frown. "How are we going to get there?" he asked Chad. "My truck is broken down on some back country road, and your dad grounded you from your truck and Taylor for a loooooooooonnnnnggggggggg time."

"Just until I pass the semester final for Algebra 2."

"Like I said," Troy told him sarcastically, "a loooooooonnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time."

So the two boys continued sitting there waiting for hell to freeze over, or a miracle to happen, which ever came first. "We're late," Chad said looking at his watches agian. "The reception started five minutes ago."

"We're dead."

"Think positive."

"How?" Troy asked, "there is no way we're getting to Canada."

"We'll steal Sharpay's convertable during the night," Chad suggested.

"There is no way in hell that I'm stealing a pink convertable."

"We'll steal Taylor's little car you have plug in for it to run," Chad said.

"To have her track us down and murder us," Troy said, "I think not."

And in their time of misery, a tow truck stopped, "need a lift?" the guy asked them.

"Yeah," Troy said, "We were supposed to deliver the half eaten cake to our friend's aunt's wedding, but then my truck broke down, and then I got a parking ticket for being sarcastic to the cop, and then we planned on going to Canada, because our friend is going to kill us, but we have no way to get there, because my truck is useless, and his dad grounded him from his truck and his girlfriend, until he passes the semester final for our algebra 2 class, so then we were going to steal our friend's girlfrined's convertable, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to steal a pink convertable."

"Whose Leslie?" Chad asked seeing the name on the tow truck, "your wife?"

"That's me," the guy said.

"I dated like 20 Leslies, all girls," Chad replied.

"Subtract 18 from that," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck," the guy said leaving.

"I hate you," Troy said.

"I know."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"This is all your fault."

"Huh?" Chad asked confused, "how is this my fault?"

"You made fun of his name."

"Just drop it," Chad said, eating more of the cake.

**I got an idea for this from watching that one episode of Drake and Josh. Well, I hope you like it, please review. I really need to know what people think of my oneshots. Thanks.**


	17. Laugh Until You Cry

**Okay, this is a Rymony oneshot. I happen to really like this, because it is based off of something that happened to me.**

Harnony Larson may only be a sophmore, but she's done what not many do. She experienced things others never get to experience. Like when she was three years old, her mother died in a car crash. And as a sophmore, she laughed till she cried with some friends in class one day.

Of course when her senior boyfriend Ryan Evans asked her what was wrong, seeing the tears and all, but confused bythe smile. She replied, "nothing is wrong, I just had the greatest time of my life."

"In class?" Spanish class?" he asked confused. "you hate spanish class, you can speak it fluently."

"Yes in Spanish Class," she confirmed still smiling. "I laughed till I cried."

"Over what?" he asked, not sure what could be so cool about spanish class.

"Willy Wonka," she shrugged.

After a silent pause, she smiled at him genuinely. "Always laugh until you cry," she said.

"Why?" Ryan asked in reply.

"There is nothing else to do."

**Yes, I have laughed until I cried in spanish class, and it was over Willy Wonka. **


	18. Best Friends

Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor have always been friends. Well, not entirely. They met when they were seven years old at the park. Zeke was there playing with his friends Troy, Chad, Jason, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi for their play date sort of thing, and Troy's parents agreed to take the seven kids to the park for the afternoon. That's when two blonde kids around their age arrived with their mom.

"NOOO MOther!" the little girl cried. "I DON'T WANNA PLAY AT THE PARK!" She kicked, she screamed, she tried everything in her power to get free of her mother's grasp. The little boy who looked a lot like the girl liked the idea of playing at the park.

"Sharpay," the woman with the two blonde kids said to the little girl, "look, swings, your favorite."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here!" But the seven year old didn't have much power agianst her mother, and while their mother sat on a bench where she could keep an eye on the kids and read her book, the two little kids went over to the playground to play.

"Hi," Zeke smiled at her. "I'm Zeke, and these are my friends. What's your name?"

"Sharpay," the little girl replied. "My mommy and daddy just moved to this place."

"Albuqueque," Zeke giggled correcting her.

"I'm Ryan," the little boy who resembled Sharpay a lot said.

"We're twins," Sharpay said.

"Nuh uh," Chad said looking at them. "How old are you guys?" he asked the two blondes.

"Seven," the replied simultaneously. "Our birthday is October 10," they said.

"So you turned Seven last month?" Zeke asked.

"Duh," Sharpay said.

"I turned Seven, on August 18," Zeke said.

Since then when they were seven years old, Zeke and Sharpay have been good friends. At fifteen, they got a little closer than friends, and shared their first kiss.

"Zeke," 15 year old Sharpay Evans said to her best friend Zeke Baylor. "You mind getting off of me?" Sharpay was minding her own business walking towards the front entrance of the school, where she would meet up with Ryan, so they could walk home together. However, she didn't see the vomit someone left, and headed straight for it, and so she didn't slip and fall in it, Zeke pushed her out of the way. But they both lost their balance and landed in a heap on the ground, Zeke on top of her.

"Sorry," Zeke blushed back on his feet, holding his hand out to help her up to her feet.

"Thanks," Sharpay blushed looking into his eyes, blushing even more. The two stayed like that for a long time, not dropping the other's hand. And after a moment, they both leaned and kissed. Which of course caused them to blush even more.

Of course, pretty soon, all of East High School new about them and the kiss they shared.

After they kissed, Sharpay raced home to call all the girls, while Zeke told the guys in basketball practice. And by morning the next day at school, everyone knew about what happened.

At seventeen, Zeke told her the biggest and most important thing he's ever said to anyone in his life.

"Hey Zeke!" Sharpay Evans greeted her boyfriend of two years with kiss on the cheek, and Zeke grabbed her hand as they walked to the park together to hang out. Sharpay could tell he was nervous about something, it was just the way he acted. But soon, they both forgot about his nervousness, as he pushed her on the swings, her favorite thing.

Later, they were snuggling together wathcing the sunset. "Sharpay?" Zeke said.

"Hm?" was her soft reply.

He looked her in the eyes tenderly, and said "I love you."

"That's funny," Sharpay said smiling up at him, "because I just might love you too."

At twenty two, he did the scariest thing in his life.

Zeke and Sharpay were alone on the beach together late at night watching the sunset. For some reason, they just loved the sunset, so beautiful, so free, so perfect. And at one point, Zeke got down on one knee and said, "Sharpay, we've been together for 7 years now, and it's been a roller coaster. A roller coaster I never want to get off of. Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

At that point, Sharpay was crying. "Yes of course Zeke!" she replied excitedly. And Zeke slipped the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

At twenty three, something wonderful yet dreadful happened.

Sharpay was silent as she paced the living room, waiting for Zeke to get home. She had something important to tell him, and it couldn't wait much longer. Soon Zeke's car appeared in the driveway, and before you could say 'a monkey's uncle,' he was in the house kissing his wife in greeting. "Hey," he said as they pulled apart. "I gotta go with Jason and Kelsi to Santa Fe tonight, so I won't be home until late, so don't wait up for me, I'll see you in the morning."

"But Zeke," she whined, "I have something very important to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Zeke asked.

"Well yeah...but..."

"Then tell me tomorrow."

"Zeke," she said his name coming right out and saying it. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Zeke shocked, as if he hadn't heard her right. Getting over the shock, he said, "That's great!"

"There's a catch," Sharpay then said.

"What catch?" Zeke asked her. "Your pregnant, how can there be a catch?"

"It's twins."

"Then that makes it all the better," Zeke told her. "What do you say in a celebratory dinner, just the two of us?"

"What about Jason and Kelsi?" Sharpay asked him, "you just said..."

"I'll tell them something came up," Zeke smiled at her.

"Daddy will pick you up this afternoon," Sharpay told her 5 year old twin daughters, as she walked them up to school on their first day of kindergarten, her two year old daughter asleep in her arms.

"Bye Mommy!" the girls exclaimed happily hugging there mom goodbye. "I love you!" they both said before disappearing through the double glass doors.

"Hey," Zeke said to his wife and youngest daughter, when Sharpay came home from taking the twins to school. "How's Jazz and Layla doing being away from us for the first time?"

"They took it very well," Sharpay said smiling at the fact, that her little girls were growing up.

"And little Katie here?" Zeke asked peering at their two year old asleep in her mother's arms.

"She's been asleep the whole time," Sharpay whispered back to him, so as not to wake the sleeping toddler. "How'd it go with Chad and Taylor?" Sharpay asked him.

"It would've been better if you were there," Zeke told her kissing her lightly. "All they do is fight, I don't think lil Andy knows what to do with his parents fighting all the time."

"Why would it have been better if I were there?" Sharpay asked Zeke curiously.

"Because you're my best friend, my wife, the mother of my kids, and you frighten Chad."

"You're my best friend Zeke," Sharpay said, "and always will be. I love you."

**Okay, the ending was incredibly crappy. what did you think?**


	19. You're not hot, you're beautiful

**I know this a little late for Valentine's Day, and I apologize, but I've been uber busy, and have been working a lot. But it's up now! I hope you enjoy this valentine's day oneshot. It involves all the couples. You know, Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi. I would include Ryan and Martha, but I just don't like them paired together, so Ryan's by himself agian. Sorry Ryan! Please don't send Sharpay after me! I beg of you! Alright, I think it is official, that I need a life.**

Valentine's Day, just another worthless holiday, where it seems so many people are forgotten, or where so many relationships seemed to be stressed, and you know it's only a matter of time before they break up. This perception seems to be true at East High. Ryan Evans along with so many others who just don't seem to be appealing to the other sex are forgotten, while others are recieving chocolate, roses, or go out on the most perfect date ever. Not like it mattered, after all Valentine's Day is just another day of the year, a very important day in the lives of so many teenagers in high school.

Then there are the couples that seem to think that Valentine's Day is a big deal, but they only end up fighting, and everyone knows it's only a matter of time before they break up. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie were a good example for this. There relationship seems to be on the rocks, mostly because Chad isn't an emotional guy, and not the perfect boyfriend as Taylor wanted. It doesn't matter, I mean Valentine's day is just another day, right?

And what about the couples whose relationships seem to be perfect and flawless, like the relationship of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez? Well Valentine's Day is a big deal to them, and you see them exchange little gifts like flowers or chocolates, little stuff like that.

And the couples that seem to be more take than give on one side, like the relationship of Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor? Well everything is good with them as far as the eye can see. It's just virtually impossible to make her happy though. And that is why Zeke is taking her out on the most perfect date ever. Which happens to be her favorite, watch her favorite musical and then he would cook for her. Perfect, right? Evidentally not to anyone else.

The couples that don't make a big deal out of Valenine's Days, well there are few around, like the relationship of Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson. They celebrated the holiday, but it wasn't a big deal to them as it is to everyone else. They just had a cute little time together. Everyone else went all out for the worthless holiday.

Troy and Chad always turned Valentine's Day into a game, they treated it as the basketball championship game. The game? Well it was quite simple, being the most popular guys in school, counted up how many Valentine's they got during the day. The final count was at 3:10. However, their girlfriends stayed out of the little game that turned the two best friends, practically brothers, into sworn enemies for a day.

So then today, Valentine's Day, the entire school of East High was in complete turmoil. There was the game between Troy and Chad, there was Chad and Taylor starting to fight, Troy and Gabriella being so cute, Sharpay well being Sharpay, and Zeke trying to calm her down and make her happy.

Troy was at his locker that morning grabbing his things for homeroom with Darbus. About five Valentine's fell from it when he opened it. A few lockers down, Chad was at his locker, at ton of Valentine's fell from his locker. Seeing this, Troy sighed and said, "You can't give yourself Valentine's, Chad."

"I only gave myself one," Chad replied trying to feing innocence.

"Whatever," Troy said, knowing all to well that he would win. He always does, has every year since preschool.

In homeroom, was just the beginning of the mess we call Valentine's Day. Turns out that Darbus hates the holiday almost as much as I do. "I don't want to see or hear anything about Valentine's Day," she said in her lecture, "It all turns into PDA, and you all know how much the school frowns upon that." Truth was, only she frowned upon the PDA. During her lecture on PDA, her gaze fell on eight out of the nine friends, as if she was speaking directly to them.

"Did you see the way she was looking at us?" Sharpay asked them, her head resting on Zeke's shoulder, her hand in his, as they walked down the hallway after homeroom.

"Almost like she was talking specifically to us," Gabriella agreed.

Just then a girl with medium long brown hair came up and handed Troy a Valentine. Turns out it, it was one of those Hallmark cards that make noise when you open it. And When he opened it, it sang _Can You Feel The Love Tonight._ "How cute," he said. Gabriella only scowled at this.

"I wish a pretty girl like that would give me a Valentine," Chad commented, the rest looked at him like he was stupid.

"I already gave you one," Taylor told him.

"I said _pretty _girl," Chad told her, emphasizing the word pretty. Of course Taylor took offence to that, I don't think Chad realized it, but he hurt her with that comment. Clearly he should know by now, girls love hearing their beautiful, I mean after all the girls hes dated. "I want a pretty girl to give me a Valentine," he said, "but my hot girlfriend gave me one," he said when he realized what he done earlier. And Taylor took offence to that too.

"Chad," Ryan said, "Maybe you should stop."

"Chad," Gabriella told him, "No girl wants a guy to tell her she's hot. She wants a guy that tells her she's beautiful, inside and out."

With Chad and Taylor's relationship strained, because of Chad, things weren't going well, and Gabriella feared for their relationship.

During lunch and during free period, Zeke had convinced Darbus to open the auditorium, with his fabulous cookies of course. There he had a big screen set up at the front of the auditorium playing _Mamma Mia_, Sharpay's favorite musical at the moment. "I thought we were going to watch it tonight?" Sharpay asked him.

"We were," he admitted, "but then I made reservations at your favorite restaruant."

"You did?" she asked him.

"I want to make you happy Shar, and I will do anything in my power to do so too. Even if it means barely being able to afford it."

"You already do make me happy," Sharpay told him, "even without a credit card."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gabriella," Troy said handing his girlfriend a dozen roses. Eleven real, and one fake one.

"Why one fake one?" Gabriella asked him, "did the floral shop run out of real ones?"

"No," Troy said, "I did that intentionally."

"Why?"

"I will love you until the last one of those roses die," he told her dead seriously.

"I love you too, Troy."

At the end of the day, 3:10, the final count, the gang was waiting to see who had won the game between Troy and Chad this year. "Final count," Troy said, "200."

"Well that's not bad for the coach's son," Chad said, "I myself am sitting pretty on 201."

"Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I almost forgot, I got you all something." She handed Troy an autographed Laker's game ball.

"201," Troy smiled, "It's a draw."

Then Sharpay handed Chad a shirt, that read _Kiss Me, I'm Cupid. _She handed Gabriella a brand new scientific calculater, Taylor the biggest book you could possibly imagine, she gave Jason a pencil top eraser, not knowing what else to give him, Kelsi the original music score for the musical _Wicked, _She gave Zeke an apron that read _Kiss The Cook_.

"What about me, Shar?" he asked his twin confused.

"I didn't forget about you," Sharpay told him truthfully, "I set you up on a blind date."

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"I still win!" Chad said triumphantly.

"No you didn't," Troy told him.

"I got 202 valentines, more than you," Chad said.

"Sure," Troy agreed, "but I'm happy with my girl, my day, my friends, while your girlfriend isn't speaking to you."

"Answer me a few questions Chad," Taylor said, "Do you think I'm hot?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Will you cry if I leave?"

"No."

"Well then," Taylor said, "It was nice knowing you, but I don't need you in my life Chad."

"You're not hot, you're beautiful," Chad said truthfully. "I don't want you, I need you. I won't cry if you leave, I'll die if you leave."

**I thought that was kind of sweet, what about you? **


	20. Change of Cards

It was late on a still and peaceful starry night when two very different, yet somewhat similair teenagers had two very distinct dreams.

Zeke Baylor was absolutely crazy about Sharpay Evans, the rich and snobby blonde in school. He spent many years pursuing her, but she just ignored him everytime. He was positive that they were meant to be together long after high school. However she hated the thought of that idea and laughed in his face. She didn't want to settle down and have a family. She wanted to become a huge, well known broadway star, not a soccer mom with no figure with four kids. She was meant to maybe find that soulmate and not only be rich, but rich and famous.

Zeke often dreamed about Sharpay, but he never had a dream like this one. One that would change his whole outlook on Sharpay Evans. His dream was as if he looked into their futures, and to be honest, he didn't like what he saw. He saw Sharpay, a huge broadway star, but was a lot more mean than she was now. She didn't care about anyone, she only cared about herself. For the first time in her life, she would be a solo act. She didn't have to care for anyone but herself. He didn't like what he saw of himself either to be honest. He saw himself staring at the front cover of a magazine that her face was on. It looked like he would never get over her.

He decided that Sharpay's priorities would never change, that she would never change. He didn't want her to change though, he just wanted her to come back to reality. If this was going to be their futures, her a huge star, and him never able to get over her, then he would stop pursuing her, so he would be able to get over her in time. He was through with her forever.

Sharpay Evans was born to be a star, that was how she viewed her life. She was meant to be on broadway, and she knew it too. However this one night she had a dream about Zeke Baylor, the crazy obsessed baking, basketball player that was obsessed with her. In her dream, it were as if she looked into their futures. At first she hated what she had seen. She wasn't rich and famous! Instead, she was married to Zeke! She worked with her brother, and she had kids. They had to be hers and Zeke's, because they were a combination of the two of them. This was going to be her future, she worked so hard to get where she is, to get to the top. But with this future she wouldn't be at the top, she'd be at the bottom.

But then she realized that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad life after all. After all Zeke was the one who seemed to know her, as in know her know her, and he was the only one who always came back after she rejected him, or snapped, or was rejected herself. No matter what, he always came back to her, he was loyal to her. Maybe he wasn't just crazily obsessed with her. Maybe he was crazily in love with her. So then she decided to pursue him, after all it looked like she was going to see a lot more of him after high school.

The next morning, Sharpay was going crazy trying to find something to wear to school. She had to find something spectacular to wear to wow Zeke. Someting to make him want her all over agian. So she put on a skirt that was a little shorter than she usually wears, and a sparkly pink fashionable top that was a little lower cut than she normally wears as well. When she got downstairs for a low fat breakfast her new outfit did not go unnoticed by her mom, or brother.

"Trying to get Troy agian?" her twin brother Ryan asked her.

"Someone better," was Sharpay's reply.

"Let's hope it's not another basketball player," their mom said rolling her eyes leaving the room, not wanting to know what new devious plan her daughter had going through her mind now.

"Who are you going to torture this time?" Ryan asked her. Sharpay just smiled at him and winked and realization finally dawned upon him. "Zeke?!"

"Absolutely."

In school Sharpay did whatever she could to get Zeke's attention. She flaunted past him, winked at him, flirted with him, basically whatever she could do to get his attention. Zeke wanted to know why this sudden change from Sharpay, why she suddenly pursued him. Of course, this was his turn to ignore her every move. This change of cards lasted for quite a while.

"What is up with Sharpay?" Troy laughed with hif friends one day which happened to be a couple of months later.

"I don't know," Zeke said, "but I wish she would stop."

Sharpay eventually noticed that her advances weren't working on Zeke at all. He must really be over her, she decided to stop. However, when she stoped, Marcus, captain of the football team, started. She was afraid that guys would start thinking she was "cheap".

"Leave me alone, Marcus," she said forcefully.

"Come on hot stuff," he said grabbing her wrist. He was captain and quarterback of the football so he was a lot stronger than she was. "I'll show you some fun."

"I don't like your idea of fun," she replied. She didn't show it, but she was scared of him. Who knew what he could actually do to her.

Zeke was walking past, going to his own car, when he saw the exchange between Marcus and Sharpay. It looked like she really needed his help. But why should he help her? All she has ever done was hurt him. When he saw the tears, he put all his reasons aside and went to help her. He rushed to her side, where he took hold of her her, and hugged her quickly. Basically letting her know everything was okay. Then he stepped between her and Marcus. "Leave her alone Marcus."

"I'm going to nail this slut," Marcus said.

Sharpay began to cry more, after all somebody calling a girl a slut or a whore hurts. It hurts a lot. Zeke stuck up for her, and Marcus eventually left. When he left, Zeke ran straight to her side. He grabbed her hand and led her over to her convertable. Ryan already left on his moped. When they reached the vehicle, she set herself on the hood of the car, Zeke stood in front of her. The tears still resided on her face. This wasn't like her at all, she never shown her vulnerable side before. Zeke hugged her agian before he asked her to explain.

"Could you please explain all this to me?" he asked her wiping her tears with his thumb. "Why is this all turned around? Why are you pursuing me?"

She nodded, before she said anything to him. "I had a dream of us, that I actually liked," she told him truthfully. "We were married and had kids. I wasn't famous, but it didn't matter, because I had about six people who loved me more than the whole world would if I were famous," she said.

"and who were those people?" he asked her.

"You," she smiled, "our four kids," she added, "and my brother."

Zeke studied her features for sometime before speaking himself. "You saw this, and realized that maybe we were meant to be together, so you decided to pursue me?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "but you seemed to have moved on."

"I stopped pursuing you," he said, "because I dreamed that you would become a huge broadway star and I was never able to get over you. I still love you and your devious, scandalous, bratty, and mean personality. Face it, I always will." He smiled at her.

Sharpay smiled back at him. "I think we both just figured from our dreams that we knew what the future held in store for us, and got carried away."

"We don't know what the future holds, and we won't until we get there," Zeke said, "so the only thing we should do is give it a try."

"You mean give us a try?" Sharpay asked smirking.

"You want to?" he asked her nervously.

"Late night phone calls, holding hands, all that jazz?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"I think I handle that," Sharpay smiled at him, before she stood up and kissed him.

**I got the idea for this late last night, and I really liked the idea. So I wrote a new oneshot. I hoped you liked this. I know this is Zekepay, and I'm sorry. I'm thinking of a oneshot that will work for troyella, but everytime i try to write the idea in the form of a story it just doesn't work. so as soon as i find a way to write it i will post it. **


	21. He Went To Jared's

Everyone hates something in this world, it's just not common and impossible to like everything you see in this world. For example, I hate most sports, pickles, rap music, honey, algebra, and most vegetables. Troy Bolton for example hates strawberries, the west high basketball team, the song _we all live in a yellow submarine,_ evil blonde drama queens, the Jonas Brothers, Chad at times, and the _Jared Jewlers _commercials. It does get rather annoying watching tv and all of a sudden a commercial comes on and all you hear is "He went to Jared's!" Perhaps knowing his friends, he should have gone to a differnt jewlery store when looking for a ring.

Troy was sitting beneath a tree with the guys in Chad's backyard one afternoon, doing absolutely nothing. The fresh out of college guys were thinking of what to do now, that they were all back together agian. And still going strong with their high school sweethearts. Troy was dressed in his normal attire, jeans and baseball tee, or whatever they're called. (The white shirt with the the colored sleeves that go down to his elbows, that.) Chad was dressed in jeans and his wildcat basketball jersey. Troy couldn't see Zeke or Jason, because Chad's hair was in the way. Plus Chad had brought out a rather large chalkboard and made Zeke hold it up so he could draw. Times like this, were just like the good old days in high school. Which thinking of high school, brought them all to thinking about their girlfriends, who they've been dating since.

"I'm going to propose to her," Troy said standing up and taking a deep breath.

"To who?" Chad asked confused, "Gabriella?"

"No," Troy replied sarcastically, "Sharpay."

Zeke who had caught on the sarcasm looked dead serious at Troy, and said, "Dude, that is so not funny."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked, the others groaned. Hadn't he been listening?

xXx

Troy walked in confidently into Jared's. Yes, the same jewlery store that he hates, because of the commercials. Yes, he had to do this, he wanted to be with Gabriella for the rest of his life. He could do this, of course he hated this store, he hates jewlery, but he had to do this. His and Gabriella's future together depended on it! There was a rather young and attractive young lady behind the counter, but he didn't notice, because he was too busy sweating like crazy from nerves.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I need a ring!" he said grabbing ahold of her shoulders and shaking her. The one time he ever lost his cool. "I'm proposing to my girlfriend, and I need help!"

The woman led him over to the engagement rings to let him browse through them. There was so many choices, it was hard for him to pick just one, especially when he knew that Gabriella would love all of them! After hyperventelating for a while, the perfect ring just sauntered into his sight. It was perfect. The diamond wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. He knew Gabriella would love it, especially since it had her favourite color embedded on it, the color of his eyes.

"I'll take that one!" he exclaimed pointing to it in the display case.

xXx

One of Chad's college buddies was hosting a party in his backyard that night. The party reminded Troy of the after party at his house after the championship game senior year. Seriously, everyone Troy knew was there, he had to wonder how Chad's buddy Brett had these connections. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi were all there, even the Evans twins were there too. And oh my God, was that Tiara Gold and Jimmie Zarra french kissing in the corner?! Apparently a lot has changed since he graduated from East High.

Chad and Taylor were together just walking around and talking. Once they spotted Troy, they waved in greeting and continued on their walk. Jason was talking to Kelsi by the refreshm/nt table, mostly likely to make things work out between them. Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Gabriella were all standing and talking like old friends. They were old friends, everyone except for Sharpay that is. Gabriella forgave Sharpay, it's in her nature to forgive everyone even if they had done wrong doing to her. Troy wasn't ready to forgive Sharpay yet, maybe he will someday, but not yet. Taylor and Chad it was obvious never will forgive her. Of course, Zeke never forgave Sharpay, because he didn't see any reason to forgive her. That man was so blinded by love it wasn't even funny, even though it was kind of cute.

"Did you and Kelsi break up?" Sharpay asked her twin brother gazing at him.

Ryan bowed his head in shame and mumbled..."yeah..."

"Don't look now, but it almost looks like she's hooking up with Jason agian," Sharpay said. She was only doing this to try to torture her brother.

"So?" Ryan asked shrugging his shoulders, "she broke up with me, she has every right to get back together with Jason." Ryan was never the jealous type. But he still looked a little sad.

Gabriella caught onto this and said, "don't worry Ryan," she said, "you'll find the right girl sometime. Any girl would have to be crazy not to go out with you."

"Well then," Sharpay said seriously, "I must be crazy, cause I'd never date him."

"Your his sister," Gabriella replied, "it would be kind of awkward."

Troy made his way through the crowd of dancing people to the small group talking. "Hey," he butted inbetween Gabriella and Zeke.

"Hi Troy," everyone greeted.

"Gabriella," he said to his girlfriend, "I was wondering, can I have this dance?" he asked just as a slow song came on.

"Why," she joked in a british accent, "I'd be delighted."

xXx

Troy took Gabriella's hand and went onto the dance floor. Ryan watched Jason and Kelsi go too, and Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay too. He was about to go ask Martha Cox to dance, until he saw her already dancing with Brett, the party's host. With all the couples dancing, he just went to stand on the sidelines.

"I feel bad for Ryan," Sharpay said to Zeke looking into his eyes. "We all found someone in high school, except for him. And both girls that we thought would be the one for him, both broke his heart."

"He'll find someone soon enough," Zeke replied. He drew his eyes away from hers and smiled at what he saw a ways off. "Don't look now, but he might have just found someone."

Sharpay looked at her boyfriend confused and turned her head to see what he was talking about. She saw Ryan on the sidelines chatting it up with a brunette. There looked to be a little flirting going on too, as far as Sharpay could see anyways.

When the song had ended, Troy went up to the dj with a cd in his hand and handed it to the dj and whispered something into his ear. "My new friend Troy Bolton wanted a song to be played that he recorded with his girlfriend. So I'm going to just shut up and play the song now."

Everyone was confused, what song would Troy want to be played at a party? They were even more confused, when they heard _You Are The Music In Me _blaring through the speakers. When the song was coming to an end, Troy took the mic from the dj and started talking to Gabriella. "Gabby," he said, "this is one of my all time favorite songs that we've song together, and I know it's one of yours as well. And it is true, you are the music in me. So will you do the honour, and become my wife? Will you marry me Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella was crying at this point, I don't think she expected to be proposed too that night. She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears as she went up by him. "Troy," she smiled, "I'd love to be your wife." Troy kissed her before slipping the ring over her finger.

xXx

Sharpay and Gabriella were talking. Gabriella hadn't shown her the ring yet. But as you may know, Sharpay has an eagle eye when it comes to diamonds. "The ring cost Troy five months salary," she stated, "and it came from Jared's."

"How can you tell?" Gabriella asked looking at her engagement ring.

"I have an eye for this kind of stuff," Sharpay replied smiling proud of herself. "Oh My God, he went to Jared's!"

"Hey," Ryan said coming over by his sister, then he caught a glimpse of Gabriella's ring. "He went to Jared's," he said.

"That's what I just said Ryan!" Sharpay said to her brother.

Gabriella walked off rolling her eyes and left the twins to talk to each other and went over by Taylor, who also had to gape over the ring. "Oh my God," she sighed, "that ring is so gorgeous," she said, "and your favorite color is on it too. You have the best guy in the world."

"I know," Gabriella said getting all dreamy eyed from thinking of Troy. "You'll be my maid of honor, won't you?"

"Honey," Taylor said seriously, "you don't even have to ask."

"Sharpay and Ryan started annoying me," Gabriella told her best friend. "They were all like _he went to Jared's. He went to Jared's."_

"He went to Jared's," Taylor said, "I would get annoyed at that too,"

Troy was going insane at this point! All he wanted to do was propose to Gabriella! Not have his life turn into one of those stupid commercials! He's been hearing _he went to Jared's_ repeatedly. Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor have all said it now. His life was turning into one of the commercials, and he hated it!

"Where'd you get the ring?" Chad asked running up to him exasperated. "I wanna propose to Taylor!"

"I went to Jared's." Troy said sighing,

"You went to Jared's?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I went to Jared's!"

"Zeke!" Chad excitedly said running up to Zeke, "He went to Jared's!"

"He went to Jared's?" Zeke asked confused.

"That's where he got Gabby's ring."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he went to Jared's!"

Perhaps he made a huge mistake on going to Jared's.

xXx

**That's the end of He Went To Jared's and I hope you enjoyed it. I personally thought it was kind of cute and funny. I hope you enjoyed this, so if you did, please review. I know there wasn't much Troyella in it, and I apologize for that. **


	22. Pinball Machine

**Who knew that a pinball machine could be the cause of so much racket and fun? Well, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Harmony, Ryan, and Taylor did when they started playing.**

At the local bowling alley in Albuquerque, which also happened to be a sports bar&grill, the baseball team was having an end of the season party for them, their familys, and since Ryan and Chad were both on the team, they invited Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Harmony, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi too. Sharpay had to go, because she's Ryan's sister and their parents were going anyways. Some people were bowling, others just sat in the bar area and some watched the bowlers, and others went into the arcade room to play the arcade games.

"Hey look!" Chad exclaimed seeing a pinball machine, "I'm a pro at pinball," he said quite happily.

"Sure you are," Troy said sarcastically, but all the same, he, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, and Harmony went over to the pinball machine to watch Chad play.

"I am," Chad proudly said while putting money in the machine to play. They were all inclined to believe otherwise, because, he welll sucked.

"I thought you said you were a pro," Harmony asked confused, even she could beat him and it would take a lot less time.

"172,000," Chad recited his score at the end of the game, "beat that."

"No problem," Troy said putting his own money into the machine to play. Right away, Troy was doing better that Chad and by ball 2, he had passed Chad's score.

"He even does better at pinball than me!" Chad whined.

"666,000," Troy cockily said his ego getting bigger at the moment, "beat that."

"No problem," Harmony said putting quarters into the machine to play. Troy and Chad's mouths dropped open in shock, because Harmony actually turned out to be quite good at the game, and passed Troy's score before the end of ball 1. "3,666,000," she looked at the boys quite cockily and said, "beat that."

"Great job," Ryan congratulated his girlfriend, Troy and Chad were in shock, they had gotten beaten by a girl.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed, "she kicked my ass!"

"Chad," Harmony smiled, "kicking a guys ass is just a girl thing."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, "whatever you boys can do, we can do better."

Next up was Zeke's turn at the game, and was doing quite well, except fell a hundred short of Harmony's score. Then Taylor stepped up to play and easily beat Troy and Chad but her score was less than Zeke's. "Well, if I can't beat you boys," she said, "I'm glad Harmony here can." Harmony stuck her tongue out at Chad who sneered at her.

"I beat you.... Na na na boo boo!" Harmony sang at Troy and Chad all proud of herself. Not winning anything but gloating rights. She looked at Ryan, "do you want to play?"

"I can't beat your score!" he said.

Harmony smiled, even though she wasn't the greatest at sports or some other things, she knew she would always be able to gloat in Troy and Chad's faces about pinball, a game they claim to be good at. The boys were just scowling at her, for beating them, one thing in their lives they can't do besides for homework.

**Well, this is a suckish ending. I didn't mean for it to suck this badly, but all well. I hope you liked all the same. If you could review, that would be great.**


End file.
